This invention relates to a method of printing a decorative design on the leaves of a blinds particularly to one possible to print an integral design on the leaves of a blind with one round of processing, possible to economize processing time and cost.
To increase an aesthetic feeling of the profile of a blind, various kinds of designs are printed on the leaves of the blind. A thermo-transfer printing method is commonly used for design processing. According to such method, designs expected to be printed are first made and processed on a thermo-transfer printing paper and then arrange the leaves of a blind in order and place them firmly on a mold. Next, put the thermo-transfer printing paper on the leaves of a blind and finally compress the mold of a thermo-transfer printing machine on the thermo-transfer printing paper by applying an extremely high printing temperature (between 200xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C.) and high pressure to force the designs on the thermo-transfer printing paper transferred and printed on the surfaces of the leaves of a blind.
However, such a thermo-transfer printing method has some disadvantages described below.
1. In the processing of designs, the designs expected to be printed have to be transferred and printed on a thermo-transfer printing paper first to serve as transfer printing media, and this thermo-transfer printing paper becomes waste after used only once, impossible to be used again, thus not only increasing processing cost but resulting in environmental pollution as well.
2. In the process of thermo-transfer printing, extremely high temperature is absolutely needed for transfer printing so such method is comparatively applicable to aluminum alloy, but not suitable for such materials such as PVC unable to endure high temperature.
The objective of this invention is to offer a method of printing an integral design on the leaves of a blind with one round of processing, possible to save processing time and lower processing cost.